


Goddesses, Birthdays, and Blessings, Oh My!

by NikeScaret, VirusZeref



Series: Damian Prince, Son of Batman [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: And yes I know it isn't really Damian's birthday, Birthday, Bless Diana, Blessing from a goddess, Curse League missions, Damian is an adorable child, Damian loves cats, Damian makes friends with a goddess, Fluff, Gen, Hestia is a sweetie, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherly love, So please shut up about it, i don't care, i love this au okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: It's Damian's birthday, and Diana is called out for a mission.But a tiny, powerful woman is willing to give him a gift.





	Goddesses, Birthdays, and Blessings, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> This is Virus! So another part of this AU is up! Hope you enjoy this one
> 
> This is Nike! So sorry this took so long, but Virus and I are in different time zones.
> 
> That and a ton of shit has been happening in my life so woohoo not a lot of time to write semi long stuff.
> 
> ANYWAYS.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Damian has knows since he was two that Batman is his father.

He's known since he was five that Batman is Bruce Wayne.

And he's known since he was six that his father doesn't have a place reserved at his side for him.

Thing is, he doesn't care.

Damian is happy right where he is.

He has his mother, his sister, his grandmother, his pets, and everyone else on the island.

He's never been excluded even though he is male.

Never been ridiculed.

And, he's happy.

But today is his seventh birthday, and Mother has promised to gift him something truly marvelous.

(He hopes that its a circlet for battle; ever since he's saw Mother wearing one, he's wanted one.)

But… Mother isn't here.

He knows it's because of a Earth-wide emergency, that if it was anything less, she would be here.

Still, it hurts.

More than it should.

Damian kicks a rock, sighs, and sits down in front of the Eternal Fire.

Supposedly, Hestia has visited Themyscira from time to time, bringing love and warmth when it's most needed.

Damian hasn't seen her yet.

The flames flicker and dance, and Damian finds a gentle beauty in them.

Another movement and Damian notices a small woman sitting on the other side of the fire.

Damian blinks.

“Hello.” He says, standing and walking around to see her better.

She turns and smiles, eyes brown like the logs in the flame and hair catching sparks. “Hello.”

Damian observes her as she looks back towards the orange and red and yellow. Barely five foot three, long and thick black hair-like Mother, Damian thinks offhandedly, and resolutely ignores the stab of pain in his heart.

White dress, common on this island, almond eyes and skin like Damian's only a shade lighter.

Damian smiles, and it's a reflex becoming easier after time spent here, and eyes the bushes.

He knew he wasn't alone.

“Artemis, aren't you supposed to be with your mother?” He calls, laughing when the little cub tumbles out of the leaves, fur snagging a few as she went.

A small purr and Artemis is striding towards him, acting as though her moment of gracelessness never happened.

Damian grins.

He loves cats.

Artemis climbs into his lap, putting her head on his leg and letting the rest follow.

Damian feels his companion's eyes on his little tiger, and Damian gestures towards her.

“You can pet her if you want. She's calm.”

She blinks at him, wide and sort of startled, before reaching over and gently scratching Artemis’ head.

Damian leans back on his hands and watches. 

And, for now, it's enough.

* * *

 

Mother ended up not being able to come home that day either. Or the next. Or the next.

Batman had decided that they needed to go to the source.

Mother is extremely apologetic at missing his birthday.

Damian assures her that it is fine and that he'll open her gift when she gets back.

Damian goes for a walk right after the call ends.

He wants to clear his head by wandering the island.

Only he ends up at the Eternal Fire again, and that woman is there, sitting and staring into the fire as she hugs her knees to her chest.

Damian sits down beside her for a second time, looking up at the stars.

It's rather beautiful, he notes. Especially with the sparks of flame that climb high towards the heavens.

“You know, I never got your name.” The woman says, glancing over at him with curious eyes.

“It's Damian. What about yours?” Damian replies, not giving her a peek at the emotions swirling in his irises.

She hums a song as she waits to answer, poking the fire with a long stick.

“It's Hestia.”

Damian’s eyes widen and he bows his head politely, “Pleasure to meet you, Lady Hestia”

Hestia waves her hand at the title. “I’m not like my brothers or sisters, who would rage at their names without the proper honorifics. Hestia will do.” She holds her hand out to Damian gesturing for him to take her hand.

“I don’t bite”

Damian carefully took her hand, gasping slightly at the raw power the goddess holds in her body. Hestia smiles at the boy and presses a kiss to his temple, “I didn’t give you a birthday present, but I hope you accept this late gift.”

Damian feels a warm feeling pass through his being as Hestia kissed his forehead. It feels..nice..almost like having an aunt of some kind.

“Damian!”

Damian turns his head and sees his mother standing there, with two carefully wrapped gifts at her feet, one decorated in golden wrapping paper, the other in silver. He waves goodbye to the goddess and runs into his mother’s arms.

Diana catches him effortlessly, lifts him into the air, and spins him around. It has been too long, much too long. Yes, the Justice League completed their mission effortlessly, but that didn’t stop the League from asking her constantly about her son.

There will come a time for that.

“Happy Birthday, Damian. I sincerely apologize for missing it” Diana whispers into his ear. He hums, pressing his face into her neck.

“It’s fine, Mother. What did you get me?”

Diana smiles and sets him down, “I think that you will like them”. Damian looks at the two gifts curiously, grabbing the one wrapped in gold. He rips the wrappings apart, revealing a golden chest, decorated beautifully with Greek symbols and letters, on the top a decoration of the sun.

“It’s lovely, Mother”. Damian breathes, the shine from the metal settling in his cheek.

“Open it, Damian. I remember how you adore my circlet. Now you have one for your own. Possibly many more in the future.” Diana says with a chuckle at the last words.

Damian beams and opens the lid of the chest. A shining silver circlet, fit for a small boy, sits on a red velvet cushion. He picks it up, twirling it in his fingers, looking up at his mother.

“Is it like yours? Can I use it in battle?”

Diana let's out a laugh at his childlike wonder. “ _All_ the circlets the Amazons wear can be used for battle, but yours can shrink to fit as a bracelet. The Cyclops of Zeus crafted the circlet themselves.”

She plucks it out of his hands and sets on his head. The circlet clearly stands out of his dark hair, his jade eyes looks up at her blue.

“It’s perfect.”

“Open up your other gift, my dear.”

Damian turns to grab the silver wrapped gift; this one was long, and heavy in his hands. He's more careful with this one, sure it will break if he handles it improperly.

He tears the wrapping off and there's a box colored gun metal gray. Curious, he takes the lid off, and _there_.

There is two swords settled over red fabric.

One's like the katana he has already, but he can tell that it's _stronger_. Most likely blessed. The other is a sword like his mother's, a leather grip and perfectly sharpened.

“Mother-” He starts, looking up with wide eyes

“There's another, Damian.” Diana interrupts gently, waving towards the box once again.

Damian looks down, and a gleaming silver dagger lay hidden. “That's why you look at the details.” Diana says, smiling.

Damian laughs, loud and free as he unsheathes the katana and swings into a stance, more play than anything.

Diana watches, pride filling her heart as Damian's grin catches the afternoon sun.

“You love him.”

Diana doesn't jump, too used to people appearing at her side without warning. “Dearly.” She agrees.

Hestia takes her hand and points at the boy in front them.

“I blessed him. Now, he will be lighter than he should naturally be, and will always be able to find somewhere safe. It's up to him whether he listens to the blessing or not.”

“Why?” Diana said, not missing a beat. And, indeed, Damian's gait does seem lighter. More like he's about to walk in the air instead of land on the ground.

Hestia laughs, the sound like bells. “I see him swinging from the rooftops one day, grinning with glee at finally being able to fly. How could I not make it better?”

“I thank you, Hestia, but why the other?”

Hestia sighs, eyes shining with old grief. “Because I've seen too many fall simply because they didn't know where to go. I…I don't want that. Not for him. He's too bright to simply disappear. I hope that with my blessing, he will live longer and more happily.”

Diana drops to one knee, holding her hand over her heart and head bowed. “Thank you, Lady Hestia. I, too, wish the same.”

Hestia smiles, and is gone in a small flash of flame.

“Mother! Come over here, I believe Hestia did something to me!”

Diana stands with a snort. Oh, how Damian will _rejoice._

(Diana's being completely sarcastic. Damian is a proud child and he loves the fact that he's able to best most of his peers with merely his wit and skill.)

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> *sneaks in* Hi! This is Nike again! So I'm doing a 48 hour thing on my Tumblr right [here](https://nikescaret.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you want me to write something specifically for _you_ please come over! I appreciate everyone who comes.
> 
> That said, I hope you leave a comment! Virus and I are very proud of this AU and would love to hear what you think of it!
> 
> Now, ssssh... You didn't see me.
> 
> *Sneaks out*


End file.
